


New Friends

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [37]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abusive Friendship, But shhh, Cussing, F/F, Kat is secretly a devil, New Friends - Maty Noyes, Nudes, The Queens are great, aramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Ooh, ah, we never get alongI think, I think Drake got it all wrongOoh, ah, I call you out againI think, I think I need some new friendsNew friends, new friends, yeahI think, I think I need some new friendsNew friends, new friends, yeahI think, I think I need some new friends
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Jane Seymour & Everyone
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	New Friends

Jane sighed as she sat down on her couch.

Things are…..

Fine.

(That’s a lie, things are terrible.)

____________

_ Naked pictures of your ex. _

_ Man I didn’t really need to see that shit. _

_ Now I’m thinkin’ bout you having sex. _

_ Maybe you should keep it to yourself. _

Jenny giggles and sits down next to Jane.

“What?”

“Remember when I was dating Rodney?”

“Yeah?”

“I just found this on my phone.”

Jenny turns her screen to Jane, who lets out a shriek of surprise.

“Jenny! What the fuck?!”

______________

_ You can’t come over when you please. _

_ Just because you have a key. _

_ You sit on my couch and smoke. _

_ No wonder why your ass is always broke. _

When Jane walks out of her bedroom, seeing her friend Tod on her couch, asleep, with a lit cigarette in his hands was not the wake up call she was expecting.

Jane rushes over and puts the cigarette out, letting out a couple of coughs from the smoke.

“Get up!”

Tod wakes up with a jerk, and almost hits Jane in the face.

“Don’t fall asleep with a lit cigarette you dumbass! Why are you here anyways?”   
  


“I have a key, why does it matter?”

“For fucks sake Tod, how much did you spend on these?”

____________

_ And my best friend has got a boyfriend, _

_ And I don't hear from her anymore. _

_ And my other best friend has got a girlfriend, _

_ And I don't hear from him anymore. _

“Nope sorry, I’m out with Alex.”

“I’m busy with Sara.”

____________

_ Ooh, ah, we never get along. _

_ I think, I think Drake got it all wrong. _

“Why can’t we go there?”

“I hate it there! Let’s go there.”

“No, that place if fucking awful.”

“How are we friends? We don’t like any of the same things?!”

“Shut up Jane!”

_____________

_ Ooh, ah, I call you out again. _

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _

Jane is now sitting at a bar.

Because she’s been kicked out of her own home by her supposed friends.

_ New friends? _

Jane sighs again, and looks over at a group of five at a table in the back. They look like they enjoy each other’s company.

Must be nice.

Suddenly one of them stands up and Jane almost falls off her chair when she comes over to where she’s sitting.

“Why are you here all alone?”

“Do you really want me to answer that question?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been kicked out of my own home, by people who don’t pay fucking rent.”

“You can come sit with us if you want.”

“Yeah, I’m in a bitchy mood, if I go over there, I’m just going to complain.”

“That’s okay, that’s ninety percent of what we do.”

_ New friends. _

_ Yeah. _

When Jane shyly walks over they all greet her with smiles.

“I’m Anne.”

“Kat.”

“Anna.”

“Cathy.”

“And I’m Catherine, but you can call me Lina.”

“Hey! Why does she get to -”

Lina shushes her and pulls a chair over for Jane to sit in, which happens to be right next to her.

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _

“I think that I’m more their mother than their friend at this point.”

“What do you mean?”

“I always cook, they don’t pay for anything, I’ve had to save my house from being burned down multiple times because Tod doesn’t put his cigarettes out when he goes to sleep. I know way too much about Jenny’s life, that part’s less mother because I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t surprise her with her ex’s nudes in the middle of a conversation -”

“She what?!”

“Yep, that happened.”

_ New friends? _

_ New friends. _

_ Yeah. _

“Hey, let’s exchange numbers, and then we can meet on Thursday and hear way more about these people because wow.”

“Sure.”

_ I think, I think I need some new friends _ .

___________

_ If you can’t pay for your Uber here. _

_ Then I might never see you dear. _

_ Spent it up all at the bar? _

_ Should’ve put that gas up in your car. _

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not paying for your Uber.”

“Why not?”

“Pay for it yourself.”

“What’s gotten into you?”   
  


“What? Don’t like that I’m standing up for myself?”

“I don’t have any money.”

“Well then I guess you aren’t coming over.”

“I spent it at the bar, please!”

“No, you should’ve gotten gas.”

And then she hung up.

______________

_ And my best friend has got a boyfriend, _

_ And I don't hear from her anymore. _

_ And my other best friend has got a girlfriend, _

_ Man, fuck this shit. _

“Hey wanna hang out?”

“Sorry, I have other plans.”

“With who?”

“Friends.”

“We’re your friends.”

“I have other friends, you aren’t the most important thing in my life.”

______________

_ Ooh, ah, we never get along. _

_ I think, I think Drake got it all wrong. _

“Why can’t I get in?”

“I changed the locks.”

“And didn’t tell me?”

“I changed them because of you.”

_ Ooh, ah, I call you out again. _

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _

“Why?!”

“Were you not about to steal money from the bookshelf?”

“I - um….”

“Yeah, don’t bother coming over again.”

“Wha - but -”

“We aren’t friends anymore.”

_ New friends? _

“What?!” 

“I’ve got friends that are actually my friends.”

“New friends?!”

_ New friends. _

_ Yeah. _

_ I think, _

_ “I think I need some new friends.” _

_____________

_ New friends? _

_ New friends. _

_ Yeah. _

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _

_____________

“How can we make it up to you?”

_ “ _ _ You need to help with the rent, the groceries, I would too. You could take out the dog, I would do it for you. And if you pause to think about it, boy I got a life too. You just don't respect me like I respect you.” _

“I -”

_ And why'd you hit my boyfriend up on Instagram? _

_ Letting him know that you know he got a nice dick! _

_ (What the fuck?) _

_ “ _ And I heard about you hitting on my girlfriend Tod, rather crudely might I add.”

“Oh, I’m -”

_ “ _ _ I can forgive but I won't forget. Baby I give but I never get. Man, you really need to stop this shit. Damn, I'm really over it.” _

_______________

_ Ooh, ah, we never get along. _

_ I think, I think Drake got it all wrong. _

“Linaaaaaaaaa.”

“Janey!”

Lina ran over and kissed Jane. When she pulled away both of them were grinning. Jane leaned her head on Lina’s chest, and Lina wrapped her arms around her waist, securing Jane in place.

“I missed you.” Lina whispered into Jane’s hair.

“Where are the rest of the group?”

“Pretending to not be eavesdropping around the corner.”

“Ah.”

_ Ooh, ah, I call you out again. _

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _

“Drinking competition!”

“Anna, no.”

“Why not.”

“Half of us are lightweights.”

“Like who?”

“Cathy, Jane, and Kat.”

“You three can have one.”

“Yes! The ultimate challenge! Me, Catherine, and Anne, drinking competition!”

“Fine, but only so Anne will lose.”

“What?”

“Sorry Anna, but she can hold her liquor better than you.”

“She does not!”

_ New friends? _

_ New friends. _

_ Yeah. _

Anne definitely does.

Lina and Anne are now staring at each other while they drink.

Jane is laughing more than she ever laughed with Jenny and Tod.

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _

Once Lina wins, she pulls Jane as close as she can without Jane sitting on her lap.

(Not that either of them would be arguing, it’s just they were in a bar, and they didn’t want to deal with the consequences of doing that in a room with a lot of drunk people.)

“What happened with Jenny and Tod?”

“I’m done with them. I still can’t believe he just hit on you! When he knew we were together! Like I wouldn’t hear about that.”

_ New friends? _

_ New friends. _

_ Yeah. _

“I’m glad. You were too good for them anyways. We, on the other hand, are slightly better. But still beneath you.”

“Oh shut up.”

“I love you too.”

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _

Jane smiles up at Lina, and kisses her firmly.

“I’m glad you came up to me back then.”

“Me too, who would’ve thought the woman sitting at the bar all alone, who was also ridiculously attractive would end up with me?”

“I’m not that attractive.”

“Blasphemy.”

Jane giggled into her hand, a flush forming on her cheeks.

“You know, I came up to you originally to hit on you.”

“That’s what your opening line said to me. What are you doing all alone?”

“All that was missing was me telling you how beautiful you were. But I chickened out.”

“Obviously.”

_ New friends. _

_ New friends. _

_ Yeah. _

“Jane, we’re going down to the beach tomorrow, wanna come?”

“Sure.”   
  


“Yes!”

Jane laughed at Kat’s excitement.

“What?”

“Can I not be happy my friend is coming?”

“No.”

“Shut up Anne!”

“No you shut up!”

“I forgot you were drunk.”

“No I forgot you were drunk.”

“I think someone needs to take her home.”

Cathy sighed and began to usher Anne up and out of the bar, though not without at least ten sexual comments being thrown in her direction from Anne.

Lina laughed quietly and stood up.

“Well, I’m gonna get going. Jane wanna come over?”

“Ooooohhh.” Anna said teasingly.

And just outside Anne echoed it, and you could hear Cathy’s annoyance.

“Sure.” Jane replied, ignoring Anna (and Anne’s) comments about what coming over really meant.

(and an admittedly good joke about her not coming over, but coming for, but don’t tell her that Jane doesn’t want to deal with the consequences of such an action)

Jane stood and said goodbye to Anna and Kat. 

Kat stood up and demanded a hug, because waving wasn’t enough for her. While Kat was hugging her she whispered in her ear,

“I heard a rumour that Catholics are crazy in bed, just a thought.”

“Oh my god.” Jane whisper yelled back.

Kat giggled at this reaction and waved goodbye.

“What did she say to you?”

And for once Jane decided to be truthful.

“I heard Catholics are crazy in bed, that true?”

Lina widened her eyes in surprise before grinning. She leaned over and whispered,

“Why don’t you find out?” and then kissed her neck slowly.

“I think I will.”   
  


________________

“Hey Jane come look at this!”

“What is it?!” Jane asked hesitantly, turning her head away from the phone just in case.

Anne looked at Jane with confusion dancing in her eyes, until the realization hit her.

“It’s not nudes.” She replied with a laugh.

“In that case, sure. What is it?”

“It’s Bheethoven’s 9th symphony except it’s being played by kazoo’s.”

“What?”

________________

“So.”

“So.”

“Was I right about Catholics?”

“Kat!”

_________________

_ I think, I think I need some new friends. _


End file.
